Always Beside You
by Guardian Angel Yukito
Summary: [PostMovie][Spoilers] After Alter Maes came through the Gate, Roy can't let go of him. But Maes isn't going anywhere. [oneshot]


**bAlways Beside You/b**

uFlashback/u

iHe had never felt so content, so protected before. He never wanted to leave - he just wanted to clutch and cling, stay relaxed in Maes' arms forever. They had barely known each other for a day, and yet that didn't matter: it felt like they had known each other for years, which they had on some subconcious level. The fact that they were from different worlds didn't matter, the fact that they didn't know each other properly didn't matter. They were just happy to be together. To hold and protect, to shelter each other from the world.

They were oblivious to the world outside, ignorant of the fact that their two worlds had collided and fought, while they remained totally focused on the other. "I don't want you to ever leave," Roy mumbled, face nestled against Maes' shoulder, clutching at him desperately. He had lost one Maes, and he totally refused to lose this one as well. It was a second chance - a chance for him to start again. "I love you," Maes whispered to him, kissing the top of his head gently. "I love you more than I think it's possible."/i

uEnd Flashback/u

Roy had left whatever he had behind again - Central, the Military, and also his loneliness. Whereas Maes had left everything completely behind. His whole world, in fact. His beliefs, his home, everything that he knew had been left behind. He was no longer a Nazi. He was just a normal and average citizen, dating the local police officer / corporal and worked in the local, average, bog-standard fruit and veg store. There was nothing terribly interesting about him, no deep dark secret asides from the fact that this wasn't his original birth world, and nothing to hate about him.

Which was why it came as a surprise to everyone when he was attacked. Roy had taken it awfully, having been terrified that Maes would die and leave him alone again, and had rushed him to the nearest hospital. No one could understand why the nice man that always had a smile for everyone had been stabbed. There was no logic behind it at all.

Roy hadn't left Maes' bedside yet, not willing to accept that there was a chance that he could die. He would get better. He would go home with him. He would make love to him by the fireside. He bwould/b live forever with him. With Roy. Forever and ever, like some happy fairytale. He couldn't die. It wasn't possible. He had only been here a little while, anyway. A year wasn't that long. He -

"Roy . . ." His head jerked up, smiling faintly as he saw that Maes as awake, albeit rather ill looking. Roy's one good eye studied the other desperately, searching for anything that would tell him something. "Yeah? What is it, Maes? Are you hungry?" Maes smiled at him, before turning his head to nod at the bedside table. "Pass me my glasses, would you? I want to read the paper." Roy couldn't help but laugh at the . . . the inormality/i of it all. Maes could die, and yet he was more concerned about reading the paper.

"You should go home," he murmured, reaching out to take hold of the other's hand, "You need to get a good sleep." Mustang snorted, shaking his head defiantly, "I'm staying here." His lover stared at him with a frown, giving him that look that he knew would make Roy crack eventually. "Go home for a few days, Roy. Get some rest." The eye-patch wearing male sighed, bowing his head before nodding. He hated the thought of leaving Maes alone, and being alone himself, but knew that Hughes was right. He was always right.

"Fine. See you in a few days." He stood, kissing the other's forehead and leaving.

Roy watched the funeral parade with a detached air, face shadowed as he bowed his head, stepping back slightly to let the coffin pass. He couldn't bear to bring himself to look at all the weeping faces of everyone else. Funerals were always awful, and he just wanted them over and done with. He meant no disrespect by it, but he just wanted to leave.

"He was a good man," a voice sighed in his ear, and he murmured a 'mn' of agreement. "A little cracked in the head, but a good man." Maes' arms embraced him from behind, lips kissing the side of his neck comfortingly. They hadn't known old Mr Willis very well, but it was sad to see him depart. "Come on. We should go." Roy nodded, letting himself be led away by Maes' strong arms, bidding a mental farewell to Mr Willis and his relatives.


End file.
